L'Autre
by ChiiiVW
Summary: "Tout à coup il réalisa. Donghae lui en avait parlé un nombre incalculable de fois, parfois même après l'amour ça sortait de sa bouche, comme les vagues sur le sable, presque effacé par la régularité, il disait " Hyukjae, je vais mettre de l'argent de côté. Quand j'en aurai suffisamment, j'irai à Hong Kong, pour toujours, je reviendrai pas". Ça faisait dix ans qu'il lui répétait."


**L'Autre**

Il était à la frontière du sommeil, retenu par le visage de Donghae, simplement endormis, tendrement éclairé par les lueurs lunaires. Qu'il était beau, abandonné à l'absurde, inconscient. Hyukjae se fit la réflexion que le silence le rendait plus agréable, pas qu'il détestait le fait que Donghae parle trop, mais il avait la fâcheuse tendance d'abuser parfois de paroles, étourdissant son aîné, l'agaçant presque. Donghae s'était tout de suite endormi après l'amour, épuisé certainement, laissant de bonne grâce un peu de répit à son compagnon. Il avait aimé l'amour, certes, au-delà de toute autre chose, mais la fatigue était de pair à la passion en ces temps, suite à certains bouleversements dans leur vie.

Eunhyuk était au chômage depuis un mois, peut-être, les laissant dans une grande galère financière. Et l'argent gagné en tant que photographe amateur ne rapportait pas suffisamment pour palier à leur condition devenue rude. Il avait été renvoyé de son job de serveur pour manque de sérieux, en comptant les absences et l'oubli total de ponctualité.

Des nuits où ça lui prenait, après la tendresse, après les baisers sur le corps, de n'en plus dormir, de s'en vouloir, à regarder le visage caché dans la nuit, d'entraîner Donghae dans cette merde, partagé entre les études et le passage du balais dans les toilettes publiques. Donghae tenait bon pourtant, il ne se plaignait pas, jamais, disait que d'autres subissaient bien pire. Il n'avait pas tort. D'autres exposaient leurs moignons dans la rue pour qu'on leur adresse un regard, unique parmi l'indifférence. Pourtant, avec tout cela, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre, surtout lorsque dans le sommeil Donghae semblait si léger, alors qu'il lui prenait l'envie de l'embrasser, encore, de l'aimer, encore.

Des nuits sans issus, dans l'angoisse, à s'apaiser contre les battements du cœur de l'être aimé. C'était cette chambre, c'était ce corps, l'âme dans le corps, son unique pays, imbriqué dans cet amant-là, le drame de sa vie.

Petit à petit, ses paupières s'étaient alourdies, le croisement de ses cils formant une épaisse forêt sombre l'empêchant de discerner le visage, la singularité de ce visage, presque tragique.

Et puis, plus rien. Silence.

_ Laisse-moi sortir maintenant Hyuk. Il faut que j'y aille, murmura Donghae, partagé entre l'obligation et le plaisir.

Contrairement à sa requête, Hyukjae raffermit sa prise autour du petit être. La douce voix dans son cou semblait faillir entre deux mots, indécise.

_ S'il te plait, Hyuk. Les profs vont me ridiculiser devant les élèves si je manque encore une journée de cours, et ils riront tous de moi.

L'aîné renifla bruyamment, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ils ont déjà fait ça ?

_ C'est arrivé.

_ Ils-

_ Non Hyuk, t'iras pas, laisse les choses là où elles sont. Comment tu veux que je sois tranquille si je te sais en guerre contre tout le monde ?

Donghae profita de son inattention pour se dégager de son étreinte devenue presque étouffante dans la moiteur de ce mardi matin.

_ Comment tu veux que je sois tranquille si je sais le monde en guerre contre toi ? contra Hyukjae en se redressant dans le lit.

_ Je vais pas mourir.

_ Mais t'es tout fai-

Eunhyuk s'arrêta dans ses propos, réalisant tout à coup l'erreur dans cette parole imprononcée. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, laisse tomber.

Ignorant le reste de la conversation, Donghae enfila un sous-vêtement noir et empoigna son uniforme de lycée. Il s'en revêtit rapidement, indifférent des plis désordonnés de sa chemise et de sa cravate bavant autour de son col. Hyukjae contempla le garçon, comme hypnotisé par la délicatesse dans le personnage à cet endroit dévasté par les tempêtes.

Le cadet s'abaissa devant Hyukjae et appliqua doucement ses lèvres sur la naissance capillaire du front profondément marqué par les traits. Ce dernier en cligna des yeux, soudainement sonné. Il devint presque douloureux de l'entendre disparaître de l'appartement.

La garçonnière se vida soudainement, sans les gazouillis, les douceurs et les plaintes de Donghae. Juste un parfum, celui de l'autre, rien de plus. Il n'y avait dans cette chambre nul preuve de l'existence de Donghae, Hyukjae venait parfois à penser que peut-être, Donghae n'était pas réel, juste un rêve de papier dans son inconscient, tant il était parfais. Mais en voulant sortir du lit, un détail essentiel vint s'ajouter à son réconfort. C'était le préservatif jonchant le parquet, plein.

Donghae n'était pas un mirage, dieu merci, c'était une réalité.

Il en remerciait le ciel.

Plus tard dans la semaine, c'était la fin du jour dehors, Donghae n'était pas rentré. Hyukjae, un peu inquiet, fit le tour du logement à la recherche de son compagnon, mais de toute évidence Donghae avait disparu, ne laissant aucune trace. Tout avait été impeccablement rangé, soulignant l'absence dans le studio, il paraissait même y avoir moins de clicher accrochés sur les murs du couloir. Empoignant le néon mobile, Hyukjae éclaira le mur et y découvrit du vide ici et là. Les plus belles photographies avaient été enlevées.

Las, Donghae s'était-il échappé avec à la main quelques souvenirs ? Où sous la violence d'une colère soudaine, les avait-il arraché et brûlé pour s'enfuir ensuite ?

Ça lui prit soudainement, cette folie dans le corps, la douleur à cette folie, de ne plus jamais voir l'amant, ne plus l'entendre à murmurer dans la nuit, sous ses beaux yeux, dans la tendresse, jamais. Il laissa retomber le néon qui se brisa sur le sol, plongeant tout à coup son regard dans l'extinction du ciel. Son cœur se mit à battre, tumultueux, le corps frémissant comme une feuille en automne. Il courut jusqu'au chevet de Donghae, fouillant dans les tiroirs à la recherche d'indices.

Il n'y découvrit qu'un magazine de voyage. Un numéro sur la Chine.

Tout à coup il réalisa. Donghae lui en avait parlé un nombre incalculable de fois, parfois même après l'amour ça sortait de sa bouche, comme les vagues sur le sable, presque effacé par la régularité, il disait " Hyukjae, je vais mettre de l'argent de côté. Quand j'en aurai suffisamment, j'irai à Hong Kong, pour toujours, je reviendrai pas".

Ça faisait dix ans qu'il lui répétait.

Il emmena avec lui au salon le magazine et, fumant sa cigarette anglaise, le feuilleta. Il y avait une lettre à l'intérieur. Elle était doublement pliée. Destinée à personne. Donghae avait dû l'écrire un soir où Hyukjae s'était endormi avant lui.

" J'aime Hong Kong. Mais j'aime Hyukjae encore plus. Je sais qu'il aime pas les chinois, il voudra jamais me suivre. Parfois quand je lui en parle il grogne, dit que je suis puéril et que ça me passera.

J'aime pas quand il dit ça. Je le sens loin de moi, j'aimerai qu'on soit pareil tous les deux. C'est impossible.

Ma mère voulait qu'on parte à Hong Kong tous les deux vers mes dix-sept ans, mais quand elle a su que j'aimais Hyukjae elle m'a plus parlé. C'est fini les rêves avec la mère. Avec Hyukjae aussi, je crois. J'irai jamais à Hong Kong."

Dans la suite de la lettre, il était possible de voir des phrases éparpillées sur la papier repassée par de l'effaceur. Donghae avait voulu qu'on ne puisse pas les lire. Le temps de quelques secondes, Hyukjae fut tenté de gratter le blanc, mais se ravisa. Si elles étaient dissimulées, il devait y avoir de bonnes raisons. Les Hommes avaient besoin de secrets. Il sut d'ailleurs qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lire cette lettre. La raison principale fut qu'elle suscita chez lui la culpabilité.

Ce voyage à Hong Kong dont Donghae rêvait depuis son adolescence, il ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux. Il l'avait froissé comme un vieux dessin d'enfant, comme s'il révélait l'immaturité du garçon. Déjà dans l'enfance Donghae désirait cela, "je veux vivre là-bas" qu'il disait, dans les moments de béatitude ou dans les soirs désespérés. Hyukjae ne lui avait jamais demandé "Pourquoi", il l'avait toujours écouté sans l'entendre. Sans argent, on allait nul part. On errait dans la continuité, et les rêves étaient sans reliefs.

Sa cigarette s'était éteinte depuis un moment déjà.

Il souffla nerveusement, frottant son front avec une main, le coude posé sur la table. Dans sa nonchalance habituelle cachait un combat intérieur, toujours, sans visage peut-être mais on avait pu le voir avec le temps causer des rides profondes au-dessus des sourcils. Donghae seulement les avait saisi, ces marques émotionnelles, il arrivait même qu'il lui dise "plus ça va, plus tu as tout le temps l'air mécontent".

C'était assez comique d'une certaine manière. Mais pour cause d'amour propre, Hyukjae lui faisait toujours des remontrances quand il lui disait ça.

Finalement, Donghae rentra la nuit passée. Hyukjae avait attendu dans le noir, vidant peu à peu son paquet de cigarettes, écoutant le silence, attentif au moindre son qui pourrait se produire même en bas de l'immeuble. Mais rien, pas un murmure, pas un sifflement dans les arbres, ni même le vrombissement d'un moteur de voiture. Hyukjae était seul, tout à coup, perdu dans l'absurde réalité de la vie, pensant que cette folie n'était rien d'autre que le salaire de sa maladresse. Mais la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur le tard, laissant poindre un visage aux joues empourprées par la chaleur, éreinté, mort de fatigue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Hyukjae jaillisse de sa chaise dans le plus grand bruit, ne surprenant qu'à moitié le nouvel arrivant.

_ Je suis désolé, j'aurai du te prévenir, mais mon téléphone avait plus de batterie, dit-il, devinant la signification du regard. Et y'a eu un accident de personne qu'ils disaient dans les station de métro, mais je suis sur que c'était un suicide. Du coup ça a tout retardé.

L'aîné poussa un soupir de soulagement qu'il tenta de déguiser comme une vulgaire plainte silencieuse, ses sourcils se joignirent donnant alors un air de contradiction à la figure, et se séparèrent.

_ T'étais où ?

_ A la banque.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Un crédit.

_ Un crédit ?

_ Oui.

Hyukjae se teinta d'étonnement.

_ Ils te l'ont accordé ?

_ Ils hésitent encore, ils vont me rappeler dans la semaine pour me donner une réponse !

Donghae sembla soudain empreint d'une joie vainement cachée, accroissant la curiosité dans l'autre.

_ C'était pourquoi le crédit Donghae ?

Il y eut un moment de suspense où le plus jeune tâta les murs à la recherche de la lumière, -pourquoi t'es dans le noir qu'il murmura pour lui-même- et lorsqu'il la trouva, elle éclaira le modeste salon, avivant les visages jusqu'ici éteints. Il alla poser son sac à dos sur le canapé.

_ Je vais t'acheter un nouvel appareil photo, comme l'autre t'a lâché...

Silence.

_ Pardon ?

Silence.

Donghae l'observa étrangement, peut-être surpris du ton dans la voix de l'autre.

_ Tu peux retourner là-bas et leur dire d'annuler ta demande, déclara l'aîné, dont le visage en apparence calme n'était qu'un simulacre. Sa mâchoire trahissait sa contenance.

_ Ne réagis pas comme ça, je voulais te faire plaisir Hyuk !

_ Quand c'est que tu réfléchis un peu ? Tu crois que c'est la période là pour faire tes conneries ? On est pas assez dans la merde comme ça, faut que t'en rajoutes avec l'endettement ?

_ Je rembourserai !

_ Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Donghae.

L'air commença à s'emplir de tensions. Le ton venait de monter, les phalanges de Hyukjae blanchissaient à vue d'œil tant il les contractait.

_ Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?! éclata le plus jeune, la voix oscillante.

_ Commence pas à crier. C'est pas compliqué, je te demande juste d'annuler ta demande, après on oublie tout.

_ Non, on n'oublie pas ! Arrête de me donner des ordres tout le temps ! Arrête de vouloir tout contrôler ! Tu m'emmerdes à jamais être content !

_ Je peux pas faire autrement, s'il y'a pas quelqu'un pour te guider tu fais n'importe quoi !

Hyukjae perdit soudain toute sa maitrise, blessé par les dernières paroles, celles-ci qui avaient froissées son âme avec leur impudeur, l'avaient accusées de faire tant de folies dans l'amour. Maintenant il allait attaquer et ça ferait mal.

_ Si t'es pas capable d'agir avec maturité, rentre chez ta mère, viens pas me casser les couilles avec tes guimauves, parce que là on va tous couler par ta faute.

_ Tais-toi !

_ Et arrête de beugler tout le temps comme une nana. J'ai pas passé un quart de ma vie avec un mec pour l'entendre jacter comme une fille.

_ T'es horrible, je te déteste !

_ A d'autres !

Il se serait jeté sur lui pour le frapper, s'il n'avait pas quitté le salon en courant pour rejoindre la chambre. Il lui aurait fracassé le visage pour avoir touché son égo dans l'éclatement de la colère, parce qu'avec cet amour-là, dans son corps à lui, à Hyukjae, il aurait alimenté un pays entier, vaste comme la Russie, et tous les gouffres dans les montagnes et tous les déserts. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui reprocher quoique ce soit, pas de cette façon-là.

_ Reviens ! hurla Hyukjae, emporté, arraché.

Il n'eut pas à le répéter. Donghae déboula en pleurs dans la grande salle, une valise sur le bras, le faisant vaciller par son poids. Il n'adressa pas un regard à Hyukjae et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Hyukjae le rattrapa, agrippant violemment son bras pour le retourner.

_ Je me casse ! lui cracha-t-il au visage, s'étouffant avec ses larmes.

Tout à coup, dépossédé de toute clairvoyance, le visage devint pâle, presque bleu, et Hyukjae prononça des mots qu'il n'entendit pas lui-même.

_ Si tu passes cette porte, c'est pour toujours. Jamais tu reviens.

Aucune réponse. Des pleurs encore.

Et puis le désert. Le silence tout à coup dans la garçonnière.

Donghae avait passé la nuit dans un centre d'accueil pour personnes démunies. Il avait gagné le tourment entre les effluves d'urine et les mains chapardeuses des inconnus.

Dans la froide matinée, chargée de sa valise, il avait laissé passer le temps à l'abri du montage en acier d'un vieux pont de métro aérien. Toutes les deux minutes, un train passait, bousculant ses affres de solitudes, puis, rapidement, le passage régulier de ces serpents de métal vint se détacher dans le temps, loin de la pensée, où peut-être était-ce Donghae, hors du temps, qui devenait désinvolte. Impénétrable.

La beauté inonda le visage lorsqu'il fut accablé de la pensée. Celle-là même. Et la misère dans les traits devint belle.

Ce n'était ni le froid décharnant ses lèvres, ni le vent bataillant dans ses cheveux, mais Hyukjae dans l'esprit, lorsqu'il se dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait été irréfléchis dans la révolte. La nuit avait suffi en son temps à le terrasser à jamais, pour toujours, à voir le reste de la vie sans lui, la maladie de cette vie-là. Hyukjae pouvait être quelqu'un de vil et de blessant, irritable comme il était, il pouvait ravager le monde rien qu'à des mots, il pouvait tout faire qui put anéantir Donghae. Tout. Mais la solide compassion du jeune homme suffisait à émousser l'émotion du désastre, il en oubliait les cris et les coups, et le reste, les jours de pluies et les matins gris, et d'autres encore.

Parce que Hyukjae était la passion même. Le feu de la passion.

Il ne pourrait pas de nouveau dormir là-bas, ni sentir les draps imbibés de lavande glisser contre son dos, ni de raies crépusculaires dans les persiennes par un soleil de juin, et les graines de poussière dans la lumière. Il ne pourrait définitivement jamais voir Hong Kong aux côtés de Hyukjae. Il se sentait pathétique, de penser à tout ça, de penser à l'autre alors qu'il aurait dû être égoïste. Mais il ne résista pas. Il prit le chemin de leur appartement, espérant se faire pardonner pour tout, ne sachant de quoi.

Il avança, la poitrine s'étriquant à petit feu dans la proximité. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il dirait. "Pardon, je t'aime", peut-être.

Hyukjae réagit au moindre bruit contre la porte. Lorsqu'il entendit le frappement sur le bois, il se redressa en un seul geste et se précipita vers l'entrée.

_ C'est qui ? demanda-t-il, âpre.

Il n'y avait pas encore de lunettes aux portes dans leur immeuble, les locataires en avaient tous réclamé mais l'attente était longue car il s'agissait d'en installer plus d'une centaine.

_ C'est moi Hyukjae, répondit Donghae, la voix toute faible.

Il ouvrit brusquement. Il observa rapidement Donghae dans sa totalité, s'il n'y avait pas des ecchymoses ou des plaies. Rien, à part peut-être une légère odeur acide.

_ Pourquoi t'es là ?

_ Tu me le demandes ?

_ Je t'avais dit que si tu partais tu pourrais plus revenir. Va-t'en.

Hyukjae se gardait d'être vulgaire, c'était presque ridicule tant c'était visible. Il allait fermer mais le noiraud contra son geste.

_ Je t'aime ! Je suis désolé.

Silence pendant lequel l'aîné réfléchit, l'air imperméable.

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu veux pas te retrouver à la rue.

_ Mais non ! couina Donghae, marée montante dans les yeux.

_ Te fous pas de ma gueule.

_ Je me fous pas de toi, tu connais ce que je ressens, tu sais tout alors dis pas ça, même que c'est toi que j'emmènerai à Hong Kong pour toujours, toi et pas ma mère ! Tu sais tout ça alors dis pas n'importe quoi !

_ Parce que ta mère ne veut plus te voir, pour ça que tu dis ça.

_ Je suis fou de toi, salaud, tais-toi !

Il y avait les larmes dans les mots, elles l'empêchaient de parler. Hyukjae se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait plus envie de résister, à voir Donghae désœuvré de cette façon-là, devant leur seuil, leur seuil à eux. Sa mine triste l'avait transcendé, il ne pourrait jamais dire non.

Il prit la main de l'autre dans la sienne et le tira doucement vers lui. Le tenant fermement dans ses bras, il se pencha pour attraper la valise et ferma la porte. Son nez logeait dans la chevelure boisée du jeune homme un peu plus petit que lui en taille. Le parfum pénétra dans ses poumons, l'amour se décupla dans l'amour alors, encore, infiniment, Donghae tremblait contre son corps, à travers son corps, en son corps. Sa colère rouillée venait de faner.*

Il le traîna jusqu'au canapé où ils s'essayèrent ensemble, Donghae enchaîné à Hyukjae, tentant de ravaler les sanglots submergeant sa gorge. "Pardon", qu'il murmurait, déposait dans son cou ici et là. Le plus âgé s'était adouci, devenu tendre sous le contacte de l'autre, tout à coup, mélangé à la tristesse. Il avait espéré le revoir au matin, dans l'entrée, se confondant en excuses. Il avait espéré tout cela, il avait attendu. Il avait même espéré que s'il le rejetait, Donghae reviendrait. Il l'attrapa par le bassin et le suréleva de sorte à ce qu'il tombe contre son corps, sur ses genoux. Leurs corps s'épousèrent dans la tiédeur des larmes, le noiraud glissa ses narines sur la peau ouaté, s'enivrant de l'odeur du corps. Hyukjae se dit qu'il avait été faible, il s'était promis de ne rien lui pardonner, mais il avait minablement failli. Intérieurement, ça le rendait amer, de tout laisser passer, de tout aimer dans l'autre, d'être emporté dans l'amour, comme ça, si niaisement. A l'époque il avait été plus fauve, plus sauvage dans la colère, maintenant il vieillissait aux côtés de Donghae et s'adaptait au personnage, sa rancune faiblissant comme l'ivresse d'un amant résigné.

Il avait l'odeur du cèdre, la féminité du bois, étourdissante. Hyukjae passa sa main dans la chevelure, s'exaltant. Donghae avait arrêté de pleurer et reniflait de temps à autre, jouant de ses doigts à retracer les plis sur les pans du vêtement du garçon. Le tissus sentait la lessive, Donghae plongea son nez dedans, comme une consolation à sa tristesse. "désolé d'être parti comme ça", qu'il se disait à lui. "maintenant je serai toujours là". Il aurait aimé lui dire. Mais on ne disait pas ce genre de choses à cet homme-là, à Hyukjae, on disait pas, non, on disait rien. On disait je t'aime, mais les déclarations, les guimauves comme disait l'autre, il ne fallait pas les lui dire. Il préférait le silence de la tendresse aux promesses maladroites, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'on puisse les tenir toujours. L'éternité, la continuité, c'était des choses en lesquelles Hyukjae n'avait pas de croyance. Sauf peut-être dans la misère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Donghae était allongé sous Hyukjae sur le canapé, à se perdre en baisers et en caresses, rattrapant le temps et comblant les carences. Peut-être qu'ils avaient passé tous les niveaux de la folie, que la folie elle-même les avait dévoré depuis toujours, qu'elle les avait faite sienne, pour se donner ainsi l'un à l'autre, avec tant de violence et de liberté. A exprimer leurs élans du cœur dans la rédemption, embarqués dans la clameur, par les fenêtres ouvertes. Qu'ils étaient niais tout à coup, pourpre de la passion, affolé par le temps à venir. Donghae poussaient des petits couinements qui éveillaient en Hyukjae la fureur du désir, il aurait peut-être pu devenir dangereux tant elle le prenait aux tripes. Il allait le dévorer, le déformer pour que nul ne comprenne l'état de leur enchevêtrement.

Le désir se doubla de désir, et le désir excita seul le désir*.

Un mois était passé. Tout était redevenu à peu près normal, Hyukjae avait même fini par trouver un petit job, très modeste certes mais suffisant pour pallier au peu que gagnait Donghae. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs annulé le crédit de la banque et on avait plus entendu parler de cet épisode-là. De par son travail, à vendre des tickets de petit train sur une place touristique, l'aîné rentrait peu après le départ de Donghae pour les toilettes publiques. Ils ne se retrouvaient que tard la nuit, souvent Hyukjae dormait déjà au retour de l'autre, tombé de fatigue, et le noiraud posait sa tête contre son dos pour sentir sa chaleur sans le réveiller.

Un matin de juillet, ils furent réveillés aux confins de l'aube. Quelqu'un frappait avec acharnement contre la porte. En se réveillant, Donghae se sentit nauséeux, angoissé à l'idée de comprendre. Une voix hurla son nom plusieurs fois. La voix était condamnée. Avec Hyukjae, ils se levèrent précipitamment, courant jusqu'à la porte. Ils avaient reconnu Sooyoung, les cris, c'étaient les siens. En lui ouvrant, Donghae tomba soudainement en sanglots, tremblant, à voir le visage de la magnificence entaché de carmin, et les jambes opalines sous la jupe courte ébène, ecchymosées. Elle pleurait. Tout s'était passé très vite, Donghae avait accouru jusqu'à leur chambre pour fouiller dans les tiroirs à la recherche de soins. L'autre avait accompagné la jeune femme dans la petite cuisine où elle s'assit à la table ronde.

Du temps passa pendant lequel elle pleura, cherchant des mots pour expliquer, avouer, dénoncer. Donghae frictionnait régulièrement son dos en guise de consolation, aussi accablé qu'elle, et tentait de conclure de la soigner. Hyukjae, assis face à eux, regardait tantôt les deux êtres enlacés, tantôt les immeubles élevés par la fenêtre, fumant sa cigarette. Du temps passa encore. Le silence toujours. Sooyoung finit par se calmer.

_ Ce bâtard de vicieux, il venait souvent m'voir, j'le trouvait toujours un peu bizarre, mais... Ce soir il a commencé à faire des trucs encore plus bizarres, au début j'voulais pas... après j'ai cédé, comme une conne j'ai cédé... il m'a attaché ! il m'a frappé au visage avec un vase pendant qu'il me baisait, j'ai hurlé et il a éteint sa putain de clope sur ma cuisse ! j'me suis débattue mais il m'a attrapé par les cheveux et m'a foutu des coups de pieds, partout !

Elle releva sa jupe, laissant apercevoir le début de sa culotte de dentelle noire et des contusions entre ses cuisses. Donghae détourna les yeux. Hyukjae, dont la sévérité pouvait passée pour de l'indifférence, fixa les taches noirâtres sans rien dire.

La jeune femme rabaissa sa jupe violemment et ses gestes devinrent brutaux, faisant claquer ses mains dans le vent, sa chevelure bordélique mangeant la moitié de son visage.

_ Il a pas mis de préservatif ce chien en plus... si j'tombe en cloque je jure de porter plainte contre ce...!

Silence tout à coup. Elle passa négligemment sa main sur sa bouche pour dégager les cheveux et étala le rouge sokai de ses lèvres jusqu'à ses joues.

La petite voix de Donghae s'éleva dans la petite pièce.

_ Tu vas pas chercher à le retrouver alors ?

_ La prochaine fois il me tuera.

_ C'est moi qui vais le tuer !

_ Dis pas de conneries Donghae, tu feras rien du tout, fit Hyukjae, fronçant les sourcils.

Sooyoung sortit de son petit sac de cuir un paquet de cigarettes rouge, tandis que le ton montait entre les deux amants à propos de ce qu'ils feraient pour l'aider. Elle n'écoutait plus. Elle rasait les rideaux blancs du regard, tandis qu'elle tapotait inconsciemment la table du dos de sa cigarette.

_ J'irai le voir, mais toi tu feras rien, ajouta l'aîné, sans retour.

Donghae allait protester mais Sooyoung le devança, remettant quelques mèches aile de corbeaux derrière son oreille.

_ De toute façon j'sais pas où il habite. Il a toujours voulu qu'on fasse ça chez moi.

_ S'il veut te voir, appelle-moi, je l'attendrai devant ton immeuble.

_ J'veux pas vous savoir dans l'histoire. Laissez tomber. J'me débrouillerai.

_ Sois pas ridicule, siffla Donghae, tout rouge. Prendre des coups t'appelles ça te débrouiller toi ?!

Elle glissa la cigarette entre ses lèvres et chercha de quoi l'allumer dans la poche de sa veste.

_ Passe-moi du feu s'il te plait Hyukjae.

_ Pourquoi tu veux pas porter plainte directement ?

Elle actionna vainement l'automatisme du briquet, semblant réfléchir, le visage presque ironique.

_ Par ce que tout ça, c'est sa loi, que je m'y plie. C'est mon travail.

Ils la regardèrent, sans comprendre le double sens de sa phrase, sans comprendre rien du tout au tourment de cette vie-là, parce que la fille, en vrai, elle était folle, dans sa tête, c'était la folie révolue.

_ Ma loi à moi c'était de pas l'aimer. Mais j'ai pas respecté.

Donghae hoqueta de surprise.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Tu l'aimes ? demanda Hyukjae d'une voix calme, soudain piqué par la curiosité.

_ Mouais...

_ Tu peux pas !

Tout à coup par la fenêtre on fut surpris par la légèreté d'une bruine matinale venue se déposer sur les vitres. On pouvait voir dans le début du jour du rose tâcher le ciel à certains endroits. Elle était la seule à le voir, Sooyoung, les autres, ils ne faisaient que la dévisager comme si c'était une étrangère au visage indigne. Mais elle n'était pas concernée par ça, le regard des autres, elle s'en moquait éperdument, depuis le temps.

_ Au pire, j'encaisserai encore un peu, les coups c'est pas c'qui me fait le plus peur. Plus si j'ai un môme. J'pourrai pas l'élever toute seule. Primo parce que j'ai aucune éducation, secundo, j'aurai pas le temps, vous comprenez, j'aurai jamais de temps pour lui, le gosse.

_ Attends, attends Sooyoung... Explique moi ! depuis quand t'aimes ce type ?

Elle soupira lourdement, faisant joindre ses sourcils, agacée.

_ Un moment déjà, j'sais pas.

Donghae n'ajouta rien. Il était trop soufflé pour dire quoique ce soit. L'autre aussi. Que pouvaient-ils dire ? Rien du tout. Ils connaissaient eux-mêmes les envers de l'amour, toutes ces choses qu'on ne pouvait pas comprendre et qu'on ne pouvait expliquer, tout ça, ils savaient, personne n'aurait pu les leur apprendre.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, Sooyoung murmurait des choses que les autres ne pouvaient entendre. Elle débattait contre elle-même, contre le sentiment en totale inverse avec ce qu'aurait du être la raison. Sa cigarette n'était toujours pas allumée. Elle frappait inlassablement la table avec le dos du tube. Ils lui avaient conseillé d'au moins déposer une main-courante, mais elle les avait ignoré.

_ Qui voudrait d'une Marie-couche-toi-là de toute façon ?

Se produisit le cliquetis du briquet et la cendre à sa clope.

Hyukjae paressait dans le lit, les yeux fermés, tandis que Donghae balayait du regard l'intérieur des placards à la recherche de sous-vêtements. En même temps, il fredonnait un fado portugais que Hyukjae ne pouvait plus supporter.

_ Seigneur arrête avec ça...»fit-il en soupirant, passant ses mains sur son visage.

Donghae s'interrompit dans sa mélopée et dévisagea son aîné, de grands yeux.

_ Pourquoi t'es de plus en plus grognon ?

_ Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, morveux.

Il pouffa secrètement, attendri par l'air renfrogné sur le visage de l'autre. A le voir ainsi, il crut bon de continuer à le taquiner afin de le faire exploser. Il se remit à chantonner.

Hyukjae fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

_ Putain tais-toi...

_ Hyuk, sois pas comme ça... couina Donghae, mimant quelqu'un en train de bouder.

Le grincheux se prit à fixer l'autre, souriant malgré lui. Il adorait les joues galbées à la manière d'un enfant, leur teinte virant au pourpre dans la chaleur. A cet instant, son seul vêtement était sa peau nue, douce comme de la poudre, nimbé d'une odeur orientale, mélange de cèdre et de miel. Ses yeux caressèrent dans le secret la courbe de ses fesses rebondies. Qu'elles étaient belles, de la même manière que ses cuisses pleines et tendres. Le corps de Donghae avait bien changé depuis dix ans. Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, le noiraud avait quelques rondeurs ici et là, sans pour autant le rendre désagréable à regarder. Ça l'avait tourmenté dans l'enfance, le regard des autres, le rejet parfois, les mots. Bien des choses avaient changé avec le temps comme dans la difficulté d'être, être homosexuel par exemple, au début ça avait été dur, parce que la mère, elle n'aurait jamais accepté. Elle n'acceptait toujours pas, mais Donghae avait évolué avec. Et puis d'autres étaient restées comme telles, aussi vives qu'à l'époque de leur rencontre. Comme le sourire.

Il se redressa et prit son poignet dans sa grande main, l'entrainant dans la chute de ses bras. Il posa son menton au-dessus du nombril et leva les yeux vers ceux de Donghae. Tendre, ils étaient, les yeux. Enflés du désir, d'un éclat de sensualité. Hyukjae entoura la taille de ses bras, ses mains caressant voluptueusement les hanches. Son visage vint s'enivrer de la peau tendue du ventre, glissant ses lèvres sur le petit creux maternel. Il sentait le pénis frémir contre sa gorge, provoquant en lui déjà le soulèvement du désir animal. Il pressa d'avantage ses bras autour du corps en élévation par rapport à lui, et abaissa son visage jusqu'à son sexe, ivre de l'arôme particulier à cet endroit. Il en venait jusqu'à se confondre avec, noyant son nez jusqu'aux bourses.

_ Hm... j'adore ça... murmura-t-il, faisant rire Donghae de plaisir.

Hyukjae vint poser ses lèvres chastement sur son gland et Donghae s'assit sur ses cuisses, faisant étroitement entrer leurs corps en contacte. S'en suivit une succession de caresses, à retracer toutes les lignes du corps.

Hyukjae passa ses mains sur l'autre et l'emporta avec lui, les enchevêtrant perpendiculairement au matelas. Pleuvaient sur les corps les baisers de la consolation, atténuant l'angoisse des jours passés.

Hyukjae atteignit rapidement l'apogée de sa patience.

Les gémissements s'écoulaient de leurs lèvres, recouvrant le silence d'un voile de luxure. Ce prélude dura jusqu'à l'éclatement du désir, les faisant glisser l'un en l'autre, la violence venant s'ajouter à l'acte consumé avec amour alors que la lumière blanche de la lune allait par les persiennes rouler sur les corps, striant la peau des amants.

Sous son corps à lui, à Hyukjae, celui choyé de Donghae se tordait dans tous les sens, redécouvrant encore et encore le plaisir de la douleur. Ses jambes fermement accrochées à son bassin s'étaient mises à trembler.

Il crut l'entendre, dans les confins de l'intime, lui dire "je t'aime", dans un murmure.

Hyukjae clopait dans le lit alors que Donghae, collé contre son flanc gauche, combattait le sommeil en empêchant ses paupières de retomber sur ses yeux. Le silence berçait leur matinée, la fumée nimbait la pièce d'une forte odeur sans pour autant les déranger. Donghae clignait des yeux. Hyukjae sentit sa tête remuer et tordit son cou pour le regarder. Il retint un rire devant la mimique attendrissante. Son bras allongé sur le lit d'où la main tenait sa cigarette se mit à trembler, le frisson parcouru entièrement son corps et il tira longuement une dernière fois sur le tube avant de l'écraser dans le vieux cendrier à poussoir que son père lui avait refilé des années auparavant. Donghae l'avait regardé faire et le recouvrit jusqu'au menton avec la couette, puis se cala confortablement près de lui, sentant les longs doigts de l'ainé remplir sa chevelure et caresser le crâne.

Hyukjae se mit à réfléchir.

_ Un jour t'es parti avec des photos qu'étaient accrochées au mur du couloir. T'en as fait quoi ?

_ Je les avais prises pour les montrer au banquier, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus simple d'avoir un crédit.

_ Tu leur avais dit pour l'appareil photo ?

_ Hin hin, obligé.

_ Et elles sont où maintenant ?

_ Dans ma table de chevet.

Hyukjae acquiesça silencieusement et reprit le mouvement de ses doigts dans les cheveux qu'il avait cessé le temps de la conversation.

_ Je les remettrai tout à l'heure, ajouta Donghae, frottant son nez contre la peau du brun.

_ Ouais, elles étaient belles.

Donghae se redressa vivement, ouvrant de grands yeux face à Hyukjae.

_ Jette toi des fleurs aussi !

_ Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse sinon personne ne dit jamais rien, marmonna le brun suffisamment fort pour que Donghae l'entende.

_ Oh ! pouffa Donghae, se rallongeant contre Hyukjae et glissant ses mains sur son corps pour lui asséner des chatouilles.

L'aîné se tordit dans tous les sens.

_ Arrête ça ! rouspéta-t-il, attrapant les avant-bras du plus jeune pour les maintenir fermement.

Donghae le taquina avec un baiser vaporeux qui ne l'atteignit jamais. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement et, alors que le noiraud était parti dans un fou rire, Hyukjae détourna vivement la tête pour cacher son envie de faire de même tout en laissant sortir de sa bouche un "quel bon" sans méchanceté.

Sooyoung réapparut un soir d'été, sereine et plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux ondulés louvoyaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins, le rouge de ses lèvres soulignait sa beauté singulière, accentués par les rais crépusculaires dans lesquels baignait son visage. Son air résigné fit appel à la curiosité de Donghae qui ne tarda pas à lui poser des questions.

_ J'suis venue vous dire au revoir, je pars demain.

_ Hein ? Tu vas où ? Avec qui ?

_ Frank m'emmène chez lui, en Allemagne. Il veut m'présenter à sa famille.

A chacune de ses visites, Sooyoung les surprenait toujours, mais emplissait aussi Donghae d'une profonde inquiétude.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire aux parents moi qu'a jamais eu de mère ? imaginez leurs têtes deux secondes quand je leur dirai que j'suis une gueuse ! s'esclaffa seule la jeune femme.

Donghae servit le thé dans chaque tasse, soucieux.

_ Tu vas partir comme ça, avec un gars que tu connais depuis pas longtemps ? Et il est violent... fit-il, croisant ses doigts sur la table.

_ Ah ça ! t'inquiètes mon petit Donghae, j'en ai vu d'autres dans la vie, c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !

_ Je sais bien mais...

_ Et puis ça s'est arrangé cette histoire, depuis l'temps. Il m'a dit qu'il recommencerait plus.

_ Tu le crois ?

_ Non, mais j'suis libre de partir quand j'veux.

Un air suffisant éclaira furtivement son visage et elle attrapa le bras de sa tasse pour la mener à ses lèvres.

_ Merde ! c'est chaud ! geignit-elle en la reposant violemment, faisant légèrement déborder le liquide sur la table.

Donghae la regarda presque désespérément. Il se dit qu'on ne pouvait pas la retenir, que c'était le genre d'oiseaux qui même avec une aile déchirée faisait son voyage migratoire à l'autre bout de monde. D'une certaine manière, il l'enviait, parce qu'elle allait le voir, elle, le bout de ce monde.

_ Fais gaffe à toi Sooyoung. Tu reviendras me voir ?

_ Bien sur ! j'aurai assez de biff pour faire tous les allés-retours que j'voudrai ! J'irai même en France, paraît qu'c'est beau là-bas !

Le noiraud se mit à sourire, piégé par son entrain, à ce petit bout de femme qui narguait le malheur même après qu'il se soit si souvent abattu sur elle. La jeune femme l'enlaça tendrement, prolongeant l'étreinte un certain temps, et Donghae qui retenait ses larmes parce qu'il aurait eu trop honte de se laisser aller alors qu'ils se reverraient comme elle l'avait si bien dit. Dans le contacte, il sentit quelques cheveux venir caresser sa joue, et son parfum d'encens flatter ses narines. Elle sentait bon.

Avant de partir, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Hyukjae en guise de salut et traça avec ses lèvres un silencieux « ne le perd pas.»

Quand il pensait à elle, Donghae avait toujours l'image inépuisable de son rouge à lèvres criard et de cette manie qu'elle avait de couvrir ses mains de ses manches lorsqu'elle ouvrait les portes, car elle disait que tout le monde touchait aux poignets et que c'était sale. Pourtant, c'était une prostituée, une fille de la nuit qui n'avait plus d'inquiétude quant à la saleté de ceux qui étaient venus se répandre en son corps.

Finalement, ils ne l'avaient jamais revu.

Quand Donghae rentra dans la matinée, humide d'après l'ondée qui sévissait dehors, il trouva Hyukjae attablé dans la cuisine, la tête dans des papiers. Cependant lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans l'entrebâillure, il rangea précipitamment sa paperasse de manière à ce que l'on ne puisse lire. Il affichait une mine exsangue, fatigue marquant profondément les traits tout à coup, sous les yeux surtout, comme un cadavre. Il était bien calme, ne fumait pas, semblait ne pas avoir bu son verre de whisky, rien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ? demanda Donghae, déposant ses sacs en plastiques sur le sol, dans un entrechoque de bouteilles en verre.

Pas de réponse.

_ Mauvaise nouvelle ?

Hyukjae leva les yeux vers lui. Donghae semblait inquiet.

Il lui tendit solennellement la petite enveloppe qu'il avait trouvée le matin même dans la boîte aux lettres. Donghae l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Son visage revêtit une résignation forcée. C'était un télégramme, lettre impersonnelle, sur un carton de gris clair typographié d'une écriture grasse et droite. Quelque part, il s'y était préparé, il l'avait senti venir. C'était dit que L. venait de mourir à l'âge de cinquante-sept ans, succombant à un cancer du sein. Toutes nos condoléances. La mère, depuis quand avait-elle chopé cette maladie infâme, ce paquet de merde tombé du ciel, un présent du Diable ? Depuis quand souffrait-elle de cette partie creuse, car des seins, elles n'en avaient pas l'ombre d'un galbe, d'une courbe, d'un relief. Et puis, pourquoi s'était-elle faite bouffer jusqu'au bout ? Ne pouvait-on pas guérir de ce genre de crève avec les progrès de la science ?

Le vide prit une forme, un contour, une nouvelle profondeur finie jusqu'aux plis et replis. Il se concluait dans la mort, dans la finitude, il était plus pesant alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Cette qui l'avait délaissée ne méritait aucun hommage, aucune prière. Dieu lui-même ne pouvait la pardonner d'avoir abandonné un fils, un homme de son gré, un homme de sa chaire. Donghae redécouvrait la douleur, même après tant d'absence.

Ce qu'il mit de malheur sur le compte de Dieu, il le passa sur le compte du Diable, et se repentant de cette erreur à demie pardonnée, s'accrocha dans la chute à cette foi retrouvée.

Hyukjae se mit à éplucher les offres de voyages.

Des semaines plus tard, un soir, Donghae revint de l'école vers dix-sept heures. En passant le seuil, il demeura immobile lorsqu'il vit la pièce principale dans une nouvelle perspective.

Ce que l'on voyait sur la moquette verte chrome, c'était un amoncellement de cartons ici et là, et puis le soleil qui en avait fini de ses stries par les persiennes, car désormais les volets avaient été ouverts et offraient un passage généreux à la beauté du crépuscule, à ce morceau de ciel où les lumières mourraient à feu tendre. Celles-là même qui, à teindre le sol et les murs, couvraient les lieux de mélancolie. C'était un jeudi, dans la tristesse d'un début de soirée d'été. Embarqué dans la clameur, embarqué dans la ville, par la fenêtre ouverte, Donghae découvrait tout en ignorant.

_ Hyuk ? Hyukjae ?! Il posa son sac de cours sur le canapé qui n'avait pas bougé.

Nulle réponse.

Il se précipita vers la cuisine et n'y vit personne, juste des objets emballés dans des sacs en plastique, des tiroirs et placards vides sentant la poussière.

_ Hyuk, t'es où ?!

Il revint au salon et balaya la pièce du regard, puis courut presque lorsqu'il vit un papier posé sur un carton, aplati par un cendrier afin que rien ne fusse emporté par le vent. C'était la petite écriture de Hyukjae, dessus. En dessous du grand post-it rose, il y avait un billet. Un billet d'avion direct pour Hong Kong.

Le cœur de Donghae cessa de battre, ou au contraire, l'émoi le fit s'accélérer.

« Surtout, t'inquiètes pas de l'état de l'appart' quand tu arriveras, et touche à rien, toutes ces affaires ne sont plus à nous. Je sais que ça te rendra triste, mais dans la vie faut faire des compromis, tu sais bien. Alors accepte tout ça et prépare tes affaires. Je rentrerai surement tard, notre avion est à minuit, sois prêt quand j'arrive.

ps: ta mère nous a laissé un peu d'argent, enfin pour toi il était l'argent, mais je l'ai utilisé pour toi, pour toi tout ça, et si tu pars je viens avec toi, même si j'aime pas les chinois.

à plus tard bistouflette »

Pouvait-il y croire ?

Son regard rasa les murs et les cartons, pris dans un bouquet d'émotions.

Il s'imprégna de l'image, du beau vert sous ses pieds, de l'état lamentable de la fenêtre qui avait cette manière si particulière de laisser entrer la lumière. Un court instant, à se perdre dans le dessin de la ville, il fut aveuglé par un rayon de soleil, dont la lueur mangeait tendrement son visage. Il avait envie de rire, de rire à en perdre le souffle, la vie, a gorge déployée, jusqu'aux oreilles, de tout, de tout ça, à se dire que c'était enfin fini, mais que toute cette merde allait quand même lui manquer.

Il s'était mis à rire, sans s'en rendre compte, mais moins violemment qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il devint subitement moins railleur. Ce nid de douceur et de violence, de soie et de coton, ces rideaux de gaze jaune dont la teinte imprégnait leurs corps nus, la table de chevet pleine de préservatifs et de romans sur la Chine. Les plaintes dans l'amour, les sourires sur l'oreiller, le désir dans les draps, tout cela se mélangeait en mémoire d'eux. Mais c'était fini. Là-bas, ça ne serait pas pareil.

Les photos sur le mur du couloir avaient disparu. Peut-être qu'elles étaient dans les affaires que Hyukjae emporteraient avec eux.

Malgré lui, malgré son envie de profiter des derniers instants, il obéit à Hyukjae et prépara sa valise, modeste valise.

Il était vingt-et-une heures, Donghae nettoyait les rideaux de leur chambre quand il entendit le son d'une porte s'ouvrir. Il se mit presque à courir pour rejoindre l'autre, le cœur emporté par la frénésie.

Hyukjae était dans le salon, il semblait lui aussi touché, à regarder par la fenêtre où il faisait presque nuit. On aurait dit les yeux d'un capitaine qui aurait trop longtemps fixé la mer, pensa Donghae*. Il s'en approcha et entoura son cou de ses petits bras, pressant son cœur contre son dos, lèvres sur la nuque, baisers dans les cheveux. Puis il se détacha. L'autre avança vers la sortie.

_ Allez viens, prends tes affaires, on se barre.

_L'autre. Lumière de ma vie. Feu de mes reins.*_

_*: ces phrases ne sont pas de moi._


End file.
